cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Acerbus
, , or |avgstrength = 2598 |aidslots = |rank = 146 |score = 0.37 }} '' is a alliance on the Red team. It was founded <>. Acerbus Alliance Charter Preamable: We are Acerbus. We will protect the peace of this world with military forces. Peace cannot be gained without force and military might. We shall destroy the worlds evils. We will kill cheaters mercilessly and conduct peacekeeping operations to stop people from attacking weak nations. We will accept anyone who wants protection from oppressors and we will stop the opression. __________________________________________________________________________________ _______________________ Article One Government: Acerbus is owned by Sw1ftWolf. However we shall have a senate for the ruling of this alliance too. Senate number will be determined by the number of people in the alliance. Every ten members will add one senator but the number of senators must be odd. The senators job is to vote on issuses brought up by members. We will also have the second in command that will assist Sw1ftWolf. The second in command is chosen by Sw1ftWolf. Another rank is recruiter who is chosen by the senate for effort in the alliance. Recruiters will go to the forms and approve people to join and also recruit people to the alliance. All of these ranks will have the power to add people. The senate will be made up of alliance managers. The second in command will be an alliance heir and manager. Should any member with a rank abuse their powers they will be judged by the senate to determine/ their punishment. If they are in the senate Sw1ftWolf will determine what happens to them. All ranks other than recruiter can allow wars but will be held responsible if a problem arises from the war. __________________________________________________________________________________ Article Two Wars: We will wage war against belligerent nations and cheaters. If you want to wage a war you must ask one of the goverment officals in our alliance and give reason. If you are attacked first you are allowed to defend yourself and retaliate against it. However it is best if you ask one of us for advice. If you attack a nation for belligerence they must be attacking people weaker with them and not in retalation for something that nation may have done. Once you gain permission to attack that nation you should follow the advice of the one who gave you permission only and attack however that person may suggest. You do not have to follow that persons advice but it is recommended. If a person allows you to have a war and ends with distatrous effects on the alliance that offical may be kicked but not you unless you didnt follow their advice and that triggered distatrous effects to the alliance. __________________________________________________________________________________ Article Three Code Of Conduct: All members must follow certain rules. Those rules are: One, you must gain permission to wage a war. Do not attack others without permission or face probation and a potential kick. You must ask one of the members of the government. You may face retaliation after the kick and be attacked depending on the severity of the wars impact on our alliance. Two, if we suspect you of cheating with multiple accounts and etc you will be put on probation. We will have an investigation into it and if you indeed do have multiple accounts you need to delete them or face a kick and then wars. Three, members must follow the decisions made by the members of the government. Failure to do so will result in the eventual kick from the alliance but no retaliation unless it has an major impact on our alliance. Four, refrain from messaging harmful and abusive content to others. Bullying will not be tolerated and will result in a kick and retaliation. Fifth, our alliance will protect you even if you stop playing for short amounts of time. However if you stay inactive for too long we will hold a vote to kick you.